A New Starting
by yellowinx65
Summary: Follows: After the War The Power Rangers Samurai had woken up with the wrong foot but this time is going to be different.
1. New guests

_Note__: I do not anything to Power Rangers Samurai. This is just fan-made._

_This story is followed by "After the War"_

* * *

It was night and Emily and the others barely made it to the house before too dark. They had had a good time and though it wasn't a party they had a blast.

The weight on their shoulders was lighter than the imagination could think and there were no worries or things to do more than to think in the future.

It was a way with open doors and in all stops they were able to open them.

After getting rid of the weight of the persons hating them and despising them for believing that they had been the persons in charge of the Master Xandred appearing together with the water of the Sanzu River causing the dears' death, no problem could be compared.

Nothing from what it was going on from now, could be a challenge than to have a city against you.

Their lives had changed, but they were not going to allow that to make them change as a person.

Kevin put Emily down from his back and massaged it slowly and gently.

"You really shouldn't eat all those cupcakes"

"I agree with Kevin" Jayden said. He charged Emily part of the way over and confirmed the little Emily had increased her weight the last months.

The rangers walked to the Shiba House and noticed a car they hadn't seen before.

That didn't seem to belong to the parents of Mia or Kevin and neither seemed that they had bought new car, since it seemed a bit used. They could judge it by the type of model and worn tires.

Lauren gave it a look but couldn't deduce who it belonged to.

Anyway, they entered to the House with an air of triumph and joy, as when they had returned from the last battle against Master Xandred.

Jayden gently opened the doors of the house Shiba and the rest entered by going to the common room as always, hoping to find his mentor and count everything that had happened. But his surprise was another.

A woman of blond hair made way between the stools of the room and wrapped her arms around Emily.

The yellow ranger could barely notice that someone hugging her but well knew who was.

"Mom?"

Mentor Ji indicated the rangers to the kitchen and without hesitating (except for Mike) they did what they were said.

They walked perplexed until each one sat down comfortably in the table of the kitchen and in the bar. Ji entered immediately after them and directed a big smile to them.

"So, how was your day?"

Mike shook his head, still confused and asked "Mentor, those were..."

"Emily's parents? Yes, they were"

"And how did they…"

"They'll explain later" Ji said "But now tell me. What happened? How you feel? I just watched the TV and everything seemed fine but I want to reassure it"

"Well, It is" Lauren confirmed " Everything's fine now. It couldn't be better. Everyone was excited to see us. They called for us. The gossiped about us. It was awesome!"

"Well not at all" Antonio gestured "There's still persons who…hates us"

"Naturally…"Ji breathed "But I'm sure they still need time. But anyways, I'm so proud of you guys"

"Yeah, thanks" Mia smiled

"So, how we were on TV? Did I look handsome?" Antonio aid combing his hair with his hands

"Sure" Ji chuckled "Especially you"

"I know, I know" Antonio nodded

Kevin rolled his eyes "what we needed"

"Don't worry Kev, if you want I can take you to a barber shop for a new haircut"

"Please" Mia chuckled.

Kevin huffed and ignored the rest of the conversation. He turned to Mike who was in one of the stools of the table bar and decided to sit with him.

He pat his shoulder "Hey man, what's wrong?"

"Seriously?" Mike raised an eyebrow "Emily is just there with her parents and we're just here doing anything."

"Yeah, so what could we do?"

"I don't know. But what I know is how sad Emily must be feeling right now. She suffered, Kevin. Her parents left when she most needed them. You saw how bad she took things and they didn't care"

"Well, Mike. They must have a reason. I don't think they are capable of leaving her for nothing. There must be something bothering them and make them went away"

"Yes, but they need to understand an apologize won't do anything. My mother left me Kevin. I won't let Emily to suffer what I suffered"

The blue ranger nudged Mike gently to cheer him up "No, Mike. It won't happened like you,ok? Let Emily to think what is going t solve it and what not. You…just stay with her"

* * *

The atmosphere was not the best of all. It felt an air of doubt mixed with intrigue, or well, so it felt the yellow ranger, because in terms of her mother and father, they felt joy everywhere.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, because her status of a racing heart and trembling hands did not allow her to speak.

"Emily, we are so happy to see you, my love. It seems that we surprised you, isn't it?"

His father walked to hug her but she backed off.

"Why don't we better go to my room? My friends will want to rest and I don't believe the kitchen is a good place"

They nodded their heads and followed Emily down the hallway. The family walked to Emily's and Mike's room.

When her father came in, he was taken aback a little to see clothes on the floor belonging to a man, and see a bed where two people looked like slept in. But then he remembered that his daughter was dating a boy of his team. That didn't relax him anyway because no one could take his little daughter.

But now that wasn't the issue.

He and his wife had returned after a few months and although that was not the problem but the way in which Emily was left without notice or goodbye. He knew she was deep feelings when it came to family and because of a mistake, they didn't respect the feelings of their daughter.

Emily's mother tried to hug her daughter once again but she refused and backed away.

"Don't…"

"Emy, we missed you so much"

"Of course" She rolled her eyes "Five calls in around five months isn't enough"

Her mother felt guilt with her daughter's words but she knew she was right. And a simple apologize wouldn't help in anything. So she decided to speak clear and go directly to the point.

"MIly, I'm so sorry but, we're so sorry but…"

"You don't have to worry" Emily shook her head "I've already learned who my real family is"

"No, Em" His father added "We love so much. You just have to listen why we left and…"

"So, as you did with me?" The yellow ranger frowned "I have to listen to you as you did with me? When my sister just died?"

"Mil…"

"I wanted to pass out! I even passed out! But miracle I didn't for too long. You left me without any explanation about Serena and you left me alone while in the hospital. If it wasn't for Mike I would be death and you would have two reasons to cry for"

"Mi girl, I'm sorry…"

"No. mom. You don't sorry! You don't know how I felt. Those days were the worst in my life ever! And you even weren't there for me. For your _girl_"

"Sweetheart, I…"

"Whatever you have to say, keep it. I don't care"

"Emily, don't talk to your mother or…" His father said

"Or what? Are you going away again?"

Emily's mother was so sad. By this time she wasn't sure if she could continued listening to Emily, and not because her daughter was screaming but because everything what was saying was true.

All she wanted to do was to hug her but the frustration that had formed on Emily was stopping her to do it. The yellow ranger was angry of the way she had been left. All her life had been about the family and suddenly it changed. And they weren't there for her.

There was no way to take Emily out of her statement but her mother had to find a way.

With the broken voice of the lump in her throat that she had to hold back the tears, turned to her daughter. "Sweetheart, I know it hurt you, because it hurt me too. I'm not going be mad of the way you're talking to me because I know I deserve it. I let the lost of a daughter turned into the lost of my two girls but, I want to believe…that I'm on time recover one"

The breathing of Emily had increased because she was trying to hold back the tears as well. It wasn't like she always cried but with a baby disturbing, the headache, the backache, the bad thoughts, the bad memories, her parents in front of her, made it very hard to keep away the tears.

"You both never were there" Emily said wiping away the tears with her sleeve "I needed you but never knew where the hell you were. None of those calls could make me feel closer to you"

"Mily, I know you were alone but…"

"No dad, I never was alone. Out there are persons looking out for me. They accepted me in their house, they talked with me, they supported me, and they took care of me. And you know what? They didn't have to"

Mirthless, Emily's parents smiled. They knew perfectly how good her daughter had been cared. They knew her friends love her and would do anything for her. They never could pay that debt even if they gave the thanks for the rest of their lives.

But either way, they were already with their daughter, ready to don't go to be the family they were before. Although it was impossible.

Mr. Kennedy (father of Emily), took his wife in his arms and they both stared at the apple of their eyes.

"What?" Emily asked

"Emily, please, please forgive us. Look, in that moment we didn't think. We weren't…normal people, please, sweetheart. It's obvious we made a mistake and we are willing to do whatever it takes for you to forgive us"

"Please, Mily, listen to your father" Her mother begged.

Emily gulped and took in a very large deep sigh and immediately, all the work it took her to keep her tears unshed, went down.

She walked to her parents and hugged them as tightly as she could. "You would do anything?"

"Anything"

"Just don't do it again"


	2. The good news

"…So when I walked out, that weird woman got me. I seriously don't know how she could walked throughout the people but definitely has fast feet"

Ji chuckled as he heard Lauren's version of the day. On TV most of the time was reporters giving their opinion about the Power Rangers and interviews with them answering to their questions. So it didn't show any feeling of the rangers.

"And you looked very nervous Lauren…" Ji said

"Yeah, it was awkward. I didn't know what to say"

"But whatever we said, took us out finally" Mia added

Everyone agreed with the pink ranger and more comments emerged. But in that moment, an alarmed scream made them react. Ji got up of his chair to go out in search of that had caused this cry, but he did not need to give any more than two steps because Emily's father entered hurried.

"Please help me, Emily fainted."

The Green ranger got up giving a jump and ran to the common room where they had left but then someone called him to tell him that was in his room where they were.

He entered together with the others, between bumper and shoving, because the room wasn't that big - much less the door - and he found that her mother was brushing with the hands Emily's hair, whispering things in her.

"Ji, what's happening?" Mrs. Kennedy asked knowing that Ji knew something about first aid.

"I'll check up on her. You should leave"

"Helena, come on. Let him do something." Mr. Kennedy grabbed his wife and walked out with her.

"Mike, let's go" Kevin had to drag Mike out of the room and the rest left, except for Mia who was told to stay just in case.

As soon everyone left, Ji only put Emily comfortable in bed. He threw the blankets on her; Mia took off Emily's shoes and let the younger girl rest.

"Is this about the impact, Mentor? Just as happened with the nighlok?"

"I think so. You had a rough day and she a night as well. This should have affect her"

Mia rubbed her forehead and took a seat in the bed.

JI remained standing, as there was not much to be done. He let the minutes pass so that the yellow ranger woke up. But at that time, the pink ranger didn't want to wait, so she went to the bathroom, took the first-aid kit to look cotton and alcohol to accelerate the recovery of Emily.

In a matter of seconds the yellow ranger opened her eyes as though she had taken a nap. "Is always going to happen things like this?" She said and with the help of Mia, she sat on the bed.

"Are you okay, Em?"

"I'm fine"

"I'll tell the others you're fine" Ji said and walked out.

Emily watched her mentor leave and then looked up to Mia.

"What, Em?"

"They're back, Mia. They wanted to apologize"

"Yes, Emily…."

"And I tried my best to stay firm but…I couldn't. They're my parents and I love them and…."

"It's okay, Emily" Mia assured her "I understand, don't worry. Besides you…"

"Emily!"

Her mother entered and with her open arms she directed to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I think I'll leave you alone" Mia whispered and got up from the bed.

Mr. Kennedy walked in in the room too and looked playfully to her daughter. "What happened?"

"I don't know dad. I think you put me nervous"

"Nervous?" Her mother frowned "Why nervous, Mily?"

"Uhm, well…you know…"

"Because of us, Helena" Mr. Kennedy answered for Emily "She must feel overwhelmed, don't you?"

"Yes, it's that" Emily said sounding thoroughly relieved "It is"

"Well, I'm sorry Emily" Her mother gave a quick hug.

"But I fine now, so…"

"So?"

"So can you tell me now what happened…with my sister?"

"Her mother shook her head "Not now. You need to rest"

"I had to try" The yellow ranger shrugged.

"Well but you didn't get it" his father said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead "I'm going to bring you some water, Emily. You look like a vampire"

Taking advantage of his father left the room; Emily had to catch up her mother with her life.

She had already forgiven her, and was at her side, and what she wanted for months would be fulfilled. Finally she would get the best advice and words that someone could give her.

But of course, she had to arm herself with to say such news in such a short time. What for a person could take years to say she was engaged and then pregnant, to her not even five seconds would be needed.

While her mother only was looking at her, Emily was forming the best way of saying it. But there wasn't.

Her heart accelerated and felt butterflies in the stomach, and was sure that the baby was not responsible, her lips were dry and her gaze was lost in the wall of the room.

"Emily?"

"What?" She reacted immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yeah..I'm fine… wait no, well yes, well I'm fine but no. But I'm fine"

"What?"

"Mom I've got something to tell you"

Ok, tell me" Mrs. Kennedy nodded her head

"Uhm.." Emily looked around "Would you make yourself comfortable?"

"Why? What's happening?"

The yellow ranger bit her lip and gestured. It was so hard.

"Mom…You love me, right?"

"Of course, princess, but…"

"An you never ever would hurt me, right?"

"What's this Emily?"

"I…uhm…well, you and dad went away for a long, long time"

"Yes, sweetie. I said I'm sorry"

"Yes…and you know, it could happened a lot of things in your absence"

"Yeah…."

"And well, Mike and I…well, we're couple"

"Yes, princess. And I completely approve it. Actually I want to give him the thanks for took care of you"

"Ok" Emily smiled "So you like him?"

"Mmm, yeah. Yes" Mrs. Kennedy nodded.

"Well that's less"

"What?"

"Uhm, mom, you said you love me and you just arrived here because you love me and wanted to see me again. And of course, you want to know what I did while being here, right?"

"Absolutely"

"So uhm, what happened here…what if…if…"

"If…?"

"Never mind" Emily winced "This can wait"

"Emily, what's going on?"

"It can wait"

"Sweetheart, you're scaring me, please"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Well yes, not maybe"

Mrs. Kennedy raised her eyebrows and glared at Emily "What's up"

"The sky" The yellow ranger chuckled, but her mother didn't find it funny.

"Emiliana, tell me"

"Don't call me, Emiliana" Emily stuck out her tongue.

"Then tell me" Her mother protested.

The yellow ranger took in a very long and deep sigh and looked straight to her mother's eyes.

"What if I tell you…I'm engaged?"

Mrs. Kennedy let out a laugh but immediately appeared a serious face. "What?!"

"Mike and I are engaged, mom"

"What?"

"Mike and I…"

"Yes, yes. I got it, Emily. But...but you…are too young. Both of you" Her mother hugged her and brushed some hair of Emily "Look pumpkin, I know you two are in love and all that stuff but…you have a full life now. You may have strong feeling for each other but that doesn't mean…"

"I love him"

"I know" Mrs. Kennedy sighed "Princess, I know how you are feeling but you're too young to think on that. Enjoy your life Emily! You are beautiful and smart girl and there's a lot you can do before getting marry with someone…."

Emily almost tore off her lip with her teeth as she listened to her mother so relaxed._"Come on, Emily. Tell her"_

"….. I know Mike is good boy but it's like you're rushing things, don't you think?"

The yellow ranger nodded her head and huffed. She got up from the bed; almost fell by the shoes Mia had left, but continued to the door. She made sure it was closed enough to don't let anyone see nothing and turned around to see her mother.

"Mom I know you want the best for me but…there's a reason everything happen"

She started to play with her ring but stopped when her mother got closer.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, you said you love me"

"Stop with that young lady, now, say whatever you have to say"

Emily sighed and very slowly and carefully started to unzipped her sweater. When she reached the final, it opened showing the bump of her stomach.

"Because I'm pregnant, Mike and I are engaged"


	3. Love of a Father

Instead of getting a glass of water for her daughter, Mr. Kennedy went after Mike. They were on the common room still chatting, but Mr. Kennedy interrupted them saying he wanted to talk with the green ranger.

Mike hesitated at first but he had no option and followed Mr. Kennedy outside the house. He wasn't sure why he was taking out of the house –perhaps so that his cries for mercy weren't heard- but anyway, he followed Mr. Kennedy to the table and took a seat on one of the stools.

Mr. Kennedy did the same but took a seat just in front of Mike.

The green ranger was nervous but also angry. The man in front had left her daughter when she most needed him and was no around to help her. Every time Emily spent thinking about her family and what she had done to deserve it, Mike was desperately to make happier Emily. He had taken care of her, he had protected her, he had loved her and helped her in all he could and though he didn't mind, her father was an idiot for leaving her- or that was stuck in Mike's head-.

Mike did his best to stay as calm as his mind could keep him, because he wanted to say some things to the man had hurt Emily. But it wasn't correct and thinking better, he wouldn't want to get into a fight with the person who would be his father-in-law anytime soon. Not for him but for Emily.

Mr. Kennedy took in a sigh and looked straight Mike. "Ok. I know who you are. You're my daughter's boyfriend, right?"

"Boyfriend?" Mike frowned. He had thought Emily said everything about what had happened in the last moths but it didn't seem like it. Anyways he didn't want to be the one sharing the news. "Uhm….yeah, yes. I am."

"Listen, I'm not going to kill you, don't worry. I know you've been taking care of my girl all this time and all want to do is to give you thanks, for everything"

"The..the thanks?"

"Yes. As I see, Emily is fine and happy. She absolutely overcame everything about Serena and well, I'm so ashamed I left her. I thought when I came here, I would find a miserable Emily but your Mentor explained me better, you and the others helped her. And that's something I could never pay."

"Don't worry about it. We all appreciate Emily enough for not to let her" Mike said

Mr. Kennedy took the hint but even so remained calmed "Yes, son. And though it wasn't a good decision for me, it was for you, right? You became closer to her. I think the best option that my wife and I could do was get away"

"No, no sir" Mike shook his head immediately "I could get closer with Emily even if you and your wife hadn't left. It was…more than hard for Emily to understand what was happening in her world. Everything she had once had disappeared and it was hard for her to assume it. It took her weeks to realize you weren't there and it was hard for us to try to calm her down. So don't say your choice was the best"

"Okay" Mr. Kennedy nodded "I…understand. Her mother and I made a huge mistake leaving her behind but…we have our reasons"

"I don't see what could be bigger than her daughter's sake"

"Look boy, I won't discuss with you that. I just want to acknowledge my mistake and let you know how grateful I am to all of you, especially with you"

Mike shrugged his shoulders "You don't have to. I would do that for Emily and more"

"Thanks"

A silent fell on the two men until Mike broke it "So sir, are you going to stay now? No more trips?"

"It wasn't a trip" Mr. Kennedy chuckled "But yes. We're going to stay"

"Good, because though Emily is the best person I've ever met, she's still a headache"

Mr. Kennedy laughed and nodded his head "And you've only known her for two years. Imagine if it was you who raised her"

Mike started chatting with Mr. Kennedy and both seemed to have a particular way to match. Mike relaxed much more when he made sure his samuraizer wouldn't be needed. It was like Mr. Kennedy had softened and the true personality was rising but as soon as Mike felt good, it all disappeared.

"So son, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Kennedy raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm…what?"

"You're her boyfriend and I expect more than a love-affair with her"

"Of course, of course. I mean I…I love Emily, so much"

"So do I"

"Sure" Mike mumbled "Well, sir. I want to be with her"

"Alright, come here" Mr. Kennedy indicated Mike with his index finger to approach him. The green ranger gulped but did what he was told "Listen young boy. As long as you don't cause any damage on my girl you'll be fine. But, if I get to find out you've only been playing with her, I'll make sure you regret all days of your entire life, and your stupid toy samuraizer won't help you at all, understood?"

Mike nodded his head fervently as he started to faint- literally-.

Mr. Kennedy pat his shoulder and went into the house. He went to kitchen for the glass of water and walked to Emily's room.  
Mike, then, was just behind him because he wanted to see Emily too. But this action couldn't be worse. Just as he walked in, Mrs. Kennedy was hugging Emily happily but when the yellow ranger turned around to see who had entered, her father saw her.

The glass of water wasn't on Mr. Kennedy's hand anymore and as if it was a survival reaction, the green ranger hurried to go with Emily and hid behind her, and this one at the time was already hiding behind her mother.

"What is this?" Mr. Kennedy asked walking forwards to her wife.

"Dereck,uh, nice time"

"What is this?" Mr. Kennedy repeated again. He glared at his wife, then his daughter and then the man who was about to kill.

"Dad I can explain"

Mr. Kennedy shook his head and his face turned red.

"Dereck, come on, this is a little…"

"No!" Mr. Kennedy shouted. He pushed her wife away (not in mind what he was really doing) and took Emily by the arms. "What were you thinking?"

"Dad I…"

"Of course you weren't thinking! How can you be so stupid, Emily?"

"Dereck!" Emily's mom tried to take his husband but he was stronger. Mike pulled to him Emily but Mr. Kennedy hit him in the chest by a slap.

"What the hell you two were thinking?!"

"Dad let me explain you" Emily said crying "Please…"

"Seriously, Emily? Explain what?"

"What happened here! Please…"

"It's obvious, isn't it?! You're pregnant! You both ruined your life!"

"No!" Mike disagreed "We…"

"You shut up!" Mr. Kennedy growled and turned to her daughter "And how old are you? huh? Tell me!"

"Nineteen" Emily said in a whisper "But I'm old enough for take care of…"

"You're a teen, Emily! A stupid teen that ruined her life and a teen that can't take care of a puppy!"

"That's not true, dad! I can! I can do this, I know"

Emily's father breathed and raised his hand at Emily but her mother evicted the slap and took the man's hand.

"What are you doing?!"

Mr. Kennedy took free his hand and stormed out of the room. Mrs. Kennedy went after him not before giving Emily an assuring smile. "It's okay, Emy"

The yellow ranger wiped out her tears and Mike hugged her tightly. "It's okay, it's okay"

"Mike, my father hates me"

"No, I'm sure he doesn't. It's just…"

"He was about to hit me, Mike. I've never seen him so angry."

Mike didn't know what do next and sat in the bed with his fiancé. He rubbed her back as gentle as his shaking hands could and Mia walked in the moment.

The pink ranger had a horror look on her face "What happened?"

* * *

Mr. Kennedy was out by his car, kicking and cursing each thing on his way to woods. He had received the most impact on his life and was not happy with it. At some point he understood what was happening but most of it he didn't want to believe it.

His wife was just behind him trying to comfort him but there was nothing on Earth that could calm him down.

"Dereck calm down!"

Mr. Kennedy shook his head and stopped "Helena those kids fucked up their lives! That guy ruined Emily's life. I didn't kill him because Emily was on the middle. How do you expect I calm down?"

"You tried to hit Emily! Is that going to fix things?"

Mr. Kennedy let out a sigh and shook his head "I don't know what I was thinking"

"Well you weren't" Mrs. Kennedy snapped "Dereck you ever in your life raised a hand on your daughters…"

"I know, I know, I didn't mean to…do that. But…Helena, we're talking about Emily. Our little baby"

"Emily isn't a baby anymore. She knows what she's doing"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Believe or not your daughter knows what she's doing. Dereck come on, you always helped her. In everything."

"Yes. I helped her tying her shoes, riding a bike, cutting her steak…but not this"

Mrs. Kennedy nodded her head and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and said "She's not a little kid, yeah well her height doesn't help her" she chuckled "but she needs us. This is not a way of handling things"

"I never wanted things being like this. I always gave her the best. I gave both my daughters the best of me. And that wasn't enough"

Mrs. Kennedy shook her head "You made an amazing work. Don't let this change your rate. Don't feel bad, look, this took me by surprised too but we need to put us on her shoes"

"We already were" Mr. Kennedy whispered "Remember?"

"What happened to us doesn't have to involve her. Remember how our parents kicked us out of the house? You want that? You want her to suffer what we did suffer?"

"Of course not"

"Then don't repeat the story. Don't leave her side"

Mr. Kennedy wiped out some tears from his eyes and then some from her wife's. "We're talking about pregnant adolescents not pregnant very young"

"And that's why she needs us, we already left her once, we can't do the same twice. Emily's strong but I don't want to know how much she resists. Do you?"

"No" Mr. Kennedy hugged his wife tightly "Let's come back. I think we have some appointments to do"


	4. Wanting to apologize

Kevin and Mike were outside training for fun. It was morning early and both rangers decided to release some stress for the recent events. Kevin had convinced Mike to talk with him as they train so the green ranger could relax completely.

"Yeah but I can't let that happen again"

"Listen, mike. I know you want to protect her but they already knew what did wrong. Didn't you say he wants to apologize?"

"Yes, yesterday, but Emily had fallen asleep. Or she was pretending, I don't know. When her father came back he couldn't talk to her"

"So, He'll say he's sorry"

"I guess but man,Emily is sad. She said her father hadn't done that before. She's scared and feels sad"

"And that's why her father feels like an idiot" Kevin sighed "It took him off guard. You have to understand, he just came and he found out her daughter is pregnant"

"Are you on my side or in his side?" Mike frowned

"I'm on Emily's side. I'm thinking what she would like this to be and it seems care a lot for her family and everyone does mistakes, so I think it's good her father talks to her"

"Whatever" Mike rolled his eyes "But I won't let her…"

A thunder from the sky was heard and Mike and Kevin looked up. It was a cloudy morning and it seemed kind of creepy. A gust of wind made Mike and Kevin covered their faces and when it subsided, they looked up again.

"I think it's going to rain" Kevin turned to the green ranger and looked to the dark sky.

"How do you say it? Does your internal Water God tell you?" Mike chuckled

The blue ranger rolled his eyes and huffed. "Let's come back inside"

Mike smirked but walked inside the house. Just as both guys stepped inside, they heard a grumble that seemed to come from Lauren.

"Guys! Turn that thing off"

"Come on Lauren you have to admit, you born for being a star"

Lauren let out a heavy growl and threw a cushion at Mia and then she turned to her brother,

"Jayden, give me the remote!"

"Hey, hey, hey…what's going on here?" Kevin asked confused as he saw Lauren fighting with Jayden for the remote.

Jayden was laughing hard and Lauren had a red face while trying to take back the TV remote but Jayden was moving it away as much as his arm could.

"Jayden!"

Mia laughed watching the screen and as she was next to Jayden, she started tapping his shoulder. "Hey you've gotta to see this"

Jayden twisted his neck to see the TV as Lauren was still on him but this time his laugh wasn't discreet.

"What are you watching?" Kevin asked again.

Mia turned to see him but trying to keep her face on the screen "It's Lauren's interview. She wasn't kidding when she said it was only nervousness"

Kevin raised his eyebrows but couldn't resist seeing the TV. And in effect, it was the woman on the TV that had interviewed Lauren and the red ranger wasn't showing any emotion more than insecurity.

"_And tell us, dear Lauren…why two red rangers? As long as I know there was always only one"_

"_Uhm yes, uhm, two…two red rangers, yes but why? Uhm Two, two because, you know…well of course you don't know that's why you asking me this,sorry. Uhm well we're two because it was a difficult battle and…and we needed more power. Yeah, that"_

Mike sighed deeply and turned to Lauren "You know what? A zombie has more expressions than you"

Lauren grumbled and could take the remote back. She turned off the TV and took off the batteries with a movement. "It's not as fun as it seems"

"It is" Jayden chuckled

"Amigos, breakfast is ready!" Antonio shouted from the kitchen. The rangers directed themselves to there, where Antonio, Ji, Emily and her mother were already.

Mike reached Emily and gave her a kiss "How are you?"

"Fine" she answered.

He took a seat next to her on the table as Kevin, Lauren, Jayden and Mia took one as well.

"How are you Emily?" Jayden gave her smile

"Fine, thanks Jayden"

"Here you go, kids" Mrs. Kennedy offered the team their plates and Antonio helped her. "I hope you eat everything because your friend and I made them with love"

"Thanks mom"

"Aww, Antonio cooks with love?" Mike chuckled

"Shut up" The gold ranger said "Just eat"

Just as everyone with their plates were about to eat, Mr. Kennedy walked in on silent. Emily stopped to eat immediately, got up and hurried to leave but his father took her arm and turned her to see him.

"Can we talk?"

She nodded her head hesitantly and followed her father out of the room. Mrs. Kennedy just sighed and assured the rangers Emily would be fine. Mike though wasn't sure but he had no option to do something.


	5. Under the Water

Emily was leaving a dim path as she dragged her feet on the ground. Her father was just there by her side cracking his knuckles nervously. He knew he had done a mistake and he was so regretful about it. An action he never thought on doing had happened last night and though he didn't hit her daughter the damage was done when he unthinkably raised his hand. He knew her wife was right and in that mode things weren't going to be easier but harder. He wanted to apologize for what he wanted to do in the moment and thought it wasn't a hard work, his thoughts were others.

It took him around five sounds of thunders to stop and as pair Emily too. She sniffed but still kept her gaze down.

She was so afraid on what could happen next with her father and what could be his next reaction. She already knew she had screwed up but there was nothing left to do. What was done was done and there was no turning back.

She had always had a compressive and loving father but she never saw him so angry. Maybe she was a good kid and never did something wrong to turn him into so mad and it was for this reason that she was surprised by the conduct of her dad.

But either way,she couldn't blame him because she knew her error and was not something that would feel completely happy.

Her father lifted gently her chin and smiled at her. He didn't have words for apologize but from somewhere they needed to emerge. "Emily…I…I am so sorry"

Emily's eyes watered and nodded slowly her head, but still she didn't say anything.

"Emily, I feel so bad of what I did, I…never ever meant to be so stupid, a jerk on my little girl. You are the most precious thing I have in this world and I would never want to lose you or hurt you"

"You're not loosing me dad" Emily whispered "I know I screwed up and I let you down but…"

"No, no princess" Emily's father shook his head "Here, I am the one who screwed up saying those horrible things and making you feel alone. You have nothing to be sorry about but me"

"But you said I ruined my life and I…"

"Don't believe me" He gasped "Whatever I said there forget it. I definitely wasn't thinking properly and the words just came out of my mouth"

"But you were right, well most of the part"

"In what I was right, uh?"

"You said I ruined my life and well…"

"Forget it, Emily. It's not true. You're not ruined. This isn't a reason to cry for. It's to look forwards and accept things right away. No matter what Emily, I'm always be there for you. In the bad and good circumstances I'll always be your father and I'll always help you, ok?"

"Yes but…"

"Ok?..."

"Yes" Emily nodded and sighed "Thank you dad" She gave her father a tight hug and he kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry, my little girl. But I was so scared."

"I was too" Emily looked up resting her chin in her father's chest "But I got help. All my friends have helped me and Mike has always been there too. Please don't be mad at him, it was both who got into this mess and anyways, he's been helping a lot."

"He has?" Mr. Kennedy raised an eyebrow

Emliy nodded "Positive. And well…"

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I…uhm….we actually are getting control on things"

"What do you mean, Mily?" Her father frowned

The yellow ranger sighed "Promise you won't get a heart-attack?"

"Promise"

"And no more moves that give fear?"

"No" Mr. Kennedy assured and gave her daughter a hug "What?"

"Mike already asked me to marry him"

Mr. Kennedy let out a gasp but kept the same position. "Oh….r-really?" Emily nodded "Well that's…a…step, right?"

"I think…. are you okay, dad?"

"I am, Emily I am…. but"

"But?...there's nothing to worry about. Mike is great. He's a true gentleman. He's funny, caring, attentive, loving…"

"I get it, Emily" Her father rolled his eyes "But…"

"But?..."

"Well" He gestured "He seems a little rebel, you know… his jacket, his modals, and he seems a boy who likes bad girls"

"Well that's why I liked him"

"Uh?"

"Cause I'm bad at everything"

Mr. Kennedy smirked and gave her daughter one more hug. "You're perfect baby"

"Are you telling me or my baby?" Emily chuckled

"Oh, right. Sorry, well I'm telling you both"

"We accepted"

Emily smiled and her father gave her a kiss on the head. Then she suddenly looked up at his face and saw a little drop down his eye "Dad..are you crying?"

"What? No" He shook his head. And it was true; it was a great moment with her daughter but not at the point of falling on tears. Then he felt water sliding down from his head and frowned deeply. "You're not spitting out on me, are you?"

"No" Emily replied.

Mr. Kennedy looked up and it was already raining so he decided to return to the house for not get wet but Emily took him by the arm.

"No, dad. Remember? A dance under the water?"

Her father smiled brightly and nodded his head. He used to dance with Serena and Emily when they were just kids and used to dance while the drops fell on them. Emily's mother rejected on that idea, but they seemed to enjoy it deeply.

He took her in his arms and dance with her without some definite steps. Emily began to laugh as much as her father until a dense wind reached the forest.

The yellow ranger was expecting a nice storm with nice rain falling on her and she imagined having lots of fun but it changed sharply when a curtain of water fell down.

And with the wind already fast, in the woods it felt like a hurricane.

Mr. Kennedy took her daughter by the hand and pulled her to start running. "Let's go!"

"I thought it would be nicer!"

"Your ideas, dear daughter, aren't the best!"


	6. Funny Plan

Emily and her father finally made it to the house and opened the doors as quickly as they could. The rain was rising and rising and when they walked into the house, both looked like two buckets of water had been thrown to them.

"Next time, follow my instructions" Emily's father growled.

"It was fun" The yellow ranger chuckled. She moved like a dog trying to get dry and the entrance of the house was no longer clean. Also because of the shoes filled with mud and the little drops falling from their clothes.

"It was fun?! Look at us; we're like two wet pets"

"Or two wet monkeys" Emily giggled.

"Breath, Dereck…count to 10"

Emily walked to the living room where the rest of the rangers were on stools chatting and agreeing happily. It seemed like they were having a nice conversation because even Ji was agreeing.

"So it'd be nice to go camping!" Lauren said "I had a great at the beach so I guess the outdoors would be nicer"

"Yeah and we can go fishing there" Antonio added "To be fair, I miss my little babies on the icebox"

Lauren rolled her eyes but agreed.

"What's going on here?" The yellow ranger asked with a frown.

"Emily, nice time" Ji said with a smile, then it was slipped from his face when she saw her father and her so wet. "Is it raining?" he asked with sarcasm.

"You should take an umbrella with you" Mike joked

Emily stuck out her tongue and when was about to answer her mother joined the room. Emily raised her eyebrows when she saw she had the car keys and her purse hanging from her shoulder. "You're going somewhere?"

"Yes" She nodded " with you"

"Me?"

"Yes, Emily and…what's up?" Emily's mother let out a sigh when she saw her daughter and husband wet to head to toes. "Please tell me you weren't dancing"

Emily's father stepped back "Well…"

"Derek, are you crazy? Emily can't wet herself, outside! With wind! She can get a cold, we can't risk"

"But darling, you didn't see those puppy eyes. If you had seen it you…."

Mrs. Kennedy gasped and shot a glare to her husband.

"It's okay, mom. I can go and only change my clothes" Emily assured.

"Ok, but please hurry. I'll be waiting"

"Are we going… where?"

"You have an appointment in half hour. We should be on the way right now" She turned to where Mike was and called him too "Mike, you too are going, get ready"

Mike nodded his head but he didn't need to anything to get ready. So he walked to the room with Emily to help her in whatever she would need.

Mrs. Kennedy walked back to her room and kept growling on her husband. He went there to changed clothes too.

Therefore that left the initial people on the room, and they continued planning their next vacations.

"We can search for an open space far from here" Jayden said "I think too far the better"

"Yes, I agree with Jayden" Mia said

"Ok but we need to search it and start collecting what we need" Lauren added "So what we need? I've never going on a camping and it's going to be exciting"

"I can make a list" Kevin offered "I'll write down what we need and then we'll look for it"

"And we need transport" Antonio rolled his eyes to Jayden "If there was a person with the ability of appearing a car in less than three seconds"

"Ok" Jayden chuckled "That's at least what we got. But one car isn't enough"

Antonio nodded and this time rolled his eyes to Lauren "I wish we had another person with the same powers as Jayden and could make appear other car for her friends"

"I'll do it" Lauren replied

"Bien" The gold ranger smiled "Now all we have to do is to put how many days?"

"I think three days and two nights would be enough, don't you think?" Mia suggested

"It's fine" Kevin nodded "I like that idea"

Everyone nodded their heads and start changing different points of view. It was been a while since the rangers sat together talking and enjoying a time all together without worries or concerns. The time in beach was good but it was a short time in comparison with this.

Some minutes passed until Emily came with Mike, and her mother and father right behind them. So the yellow ranger didn't have time to ask her friends what they were doing because Mrs. Kennedy hurried her to get into the car. When she walked with Mike out she noticed her father wasn't coming.

"Dad, aren't you coming?"

"No, my love" He shook his head "I'll get a time with your friends"

Said this, he closed the door and Emily opened up the umbrella he had given her.

"Emily I'm going to make the doctor vaccinate or intern you for being so imprudent. How in the world you thought not doing an appointment right away, huh?..."

"Mom it's because…"

"This is seriously young lady. We don't know what's expecting us. And you Mike? You said you've been taking care of her and both of you haven't…."

"Here we go" Emily breathed.

The green ranger opened the door for her and both got into the car.


	7. Emily's appointment

Note: Sorry for not being in these days but my internet is having problems again. I don't know when it's going to be solve so for now I'm going to be uploading any time I can...so I hope you understand. Thanks for your patient!

* * *

While Emily was used to hospitals, nurses and doctors, she wasn't used to a big hospital. Since Emily was a child, because of sister, her family and she often traveled to the hospital that was close to the place she lived. Where the Yellow Ranger lived was a small town and not as civilized as it was Panorama City so that the problems that had both parts were very different.

The Yellow Ranger remembered seeing the persons going out of the hospital with an arm, leg or any other member of the body broken (very famously from falling off from horses) and was not as traumatic to see. But once she entered the emergency room at the new hospital, her soul went to the floor.

There were no people with minor scrapes or some deep injuries caused by a cut from wood or ax or machete that the lumberjacks used, but it was all very exaggerated.

She clung to the arm of Mike terrified, while the Green Ranger seemed to enjoy the view. It wasn't because he liked to see other people suffer but found something fascinating with the people of that place.

"Mom, why we come here? You said it was an appointment not an emergency" she whispered as she saw a man walking with help while his arm was bleeding.

"It is an emergency, Emily" Her mother said "Something really bad could have happened to you and I can't wait for a nurse giving us a space in two weeks"

"Yeah but I told I've been extremely careful"

"That's not enough. Now wait here and I'll bring a nurse"

"Ok, but….wait, is that his head?" She asked horrified by the stretcher rolling down the hall with a man crying out of pain.

"Wow" Mike said with a little smile

"I wanna go home" She said hiding her head in Mike's shoulder. He chuckled and he hugged her tight.

"C'mon is not that bad. It's fascinating"

The yellow ranger said something but it was understandable because she kept her face on the shoulder.  
Her mother seemed to have a bit of trouble trying to get a nurse to look after them as they were busy attending to some people who had a crash due to heavy rain.

So in those seconds to Emily was hell to be in a place like that. But apparently everything was fine; everything was resistible until she found a situation that began to fear since she knew she was pregnant.

A woman entered to the room screaming while desperately clutching her belly and a man who came with the same face of horror raised his hand to make a sign to any person who was able to help.

"Please, somebody help us! My wife's having our baby!"

For Mike did not take him by surprise so many people injured but when those strangers came a ghost would have more color than he.

The Green Ranger gulped and better decided to go with Emily's mom. Mrs. Kennedy finally claimed victory, and as the two rangers were already coming, she only waited them before heading to one of the rooms a nurse had indicated.

"Poor girl" Emily's mother lamented to hear the cries of the pregnant woman. "You should take a look about it Mily, it's your future"

"No, thanks" The yellow ranger answered immediately "I'm not having any kids"

"Well, too late" her mother chuckled.

Mother, daughter and fiancé directed themselves to an empty room where they'd said a doctor would be waiting there, but there was no one so they decided to wait. Emily took a seat still shock about what she had seen but her mother put her hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay, Emily. You'll be fine"

She nodded her head but still remained in silent.

After some seconds Mrs. Kennedy said she had to go to the restroom so she left the room leaving the green and yellow ranger alone. Mike took a seat next the chair of Emily's and took her hand.

"Em, it's fine. You have nothing to worry about"

"You sure?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Mike gave a squeeze to her hand and nodded.

"You will not be alone. I'll be there with you at all times"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

She let out a deep sigh and raised her face to see directly Mike in the eyes "Mike, do you think we're fine?"

" What do you mean?"

"I mean ... we're taking this too lightly. We're having a baby, Mike. A son or daughter. We have not even talked properly about it and we're like nothing is happening. I don't know if we will be good parents…"

"No, no, no Emily. Don't say it "Mike said hasty" Don't worry, please. Look I know we're a little… squeezed into this but we will move forward. In some way or another we will move forward. We're going to do all we can and more to make this works out and you'll have a happy baby and you're going to love him or love her so much and I'll be there too and ... "

"I hope so because if not ..."

"Hey, hey what I have here?" A doctor walked in the room and took a look to Mike and Emily. "Nice to have you guys, here"

"Uh…" Mike frowned "Hi?"

"Hello" He shook hands with Mike "Hello miss" He shook hands with Emily

"Hi, doctor" Emily smiled

The doctor took seat in his chair behind the desk and smiled brightly at the couple. Mike and Emily turned to see each other because the new doctor didn't seem to start on the check up."So what are you doing here?"

Mike put his hands on the desk and frowned "Are you going to check up on my fiancé?"

The doctor frowned too "What? Me? Why would I do that? Uhm….OH!"

Emily looked confused but smiled. "What?"

"You're here for a checkup, aren't you? Dammnit! I thought for the first time working here I'd had a visit"

Emily smiled and laughed.

"Well so I think I should start working" The doctor shrugged "You know, it would be nice if someday I have a visit"

"Yeah, sorry" Emily apologized

"Oh you have nothing to worry about. It's fine. By the way, your mother told me both of you were nervous. I wanted to took off that from you"

"Thanks" Mike chuckled

"Ok let's start"

After making sure that Emily was fine through regular checkup, the doctor ordered a nurse to inform the mother. Emily's mom had been out of the room for not to embarrass her daughter and soon son-in-law, apart from not wanting to do tantrums whenever the Dr. report or notice something wrong with her daughter.

When Emily laid back for what would be her first ultrasound (which Mrs. Kennedy almost had a heart attack by the recklessness of Emily and others for doing one yet ) the doctor looked to Emily.

"Hey, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Mike y Emily shook their heads. "I'm Doctor Daniel Mark Gomez. Doctor Gomez for friends, oh and John's friend" He winked at Emily "so now that I've seen you are healthy, congratulations …I'll check Junior, okay?"

Emily bit her lip and lifted her blouse to let the doctor applied the cold gel. Mike took her hand to comfort her thought he was as nervous as her. They knew that a baby was growing in Emily, they knew they would be parents, knew that soon they would have a child together but never thought that was true until they saw the clear image on the screen.

Mike squeezed Emily's hand so hard that she felt a bit uncomfortable and gave a gesture. The Green Ranger apologized and continued looking at the display. "Is it ... is ..."

"This is your baby" The doctor said calmly "Say hi baby, say hi to mommy and daddy"

Emily's eyes watered and smiled brightly. It was a moment she couldn't describe "And…how is he? or she?"

"It's fine. Everything seems in its place. Do you know how much weeks you have? Because this baby looks strong and…"

"Eighteen weeks" Emily answered

"Oh yes, I was guessing that time. Well your baby looks healthy and safe, one more thing" He reached the machine and moved one of its bottoms. "You'll be able to listen your baby's heart"

Emily couldn't be happier than she was now. Mike neither. Both parents were delivering smiles as they heard her baby's beats. For many people the sound would be completely insignificant but for Emily and Mike was everything. The sound could resemble many things, but the green ranger was described as a galloping horse. It was very fast which indicated that her baby was fine like Emily.

It was an unique moment.

"And there you go…" The doctor lowered the volume until it was extinguished. "…Cute?" Emily smiled brightly and nodded her head fervently. "Yeah it is ... Well, patient Emily, as you are in your 18 weeks and the surprises don't end there, because we are able to know the sex of the baby ..."

"Really?"

"Really. But I don't if you want to know what you will have. Would you like to know?! "

"Well, not really" Emily gestured "But we are not able to do so. We have to start preparing things and we must do it now, right Mike? "Mike nodded.

"Yeah doc, but it's going to be amazing if is a he or she"

"Okay," the doctor continued "But I fear that now is not possible. The baby is not in the best position, seems to be hiding from you. But you can come another day ...

"Would you better give us an appointment?" Emily asked "I don't like being in these halls"

"Why? Being here if like doing yoga in the morning" He laughed" How about in few days. The next Monday would you like? "Mike and Emily nodded with no more no less."Fine and at least you'll have less fans"

"Fans?" Mike asked confused

"Yeah like those outside" He pointed to the window. "They've been there since I walked in here"

Mike poked his head out the window and sighed, "It seems the curiosity wins, huh?"

"Yes, but I'm the lucky one having you in my consulting room, yupee!"

"Ok…"

"Can you give me your autographs? Please?"

"Mike rolled his eyes but first helped Emily to stand up.

Some minutes later, the couple walked out from the room and Mrs. Kennedy got up and grabbed Emily by the arm "I hope you have nothing to retract for"

"I told you I'm fine"

"But you know you could be more careful right? Both"

"Mom, first take me out of here please, then I'll listen"


	8. In the way

After spending many days in the same part unable to leave the house properly for fear of being identified reluctantly by people of their city, the Samurai Rangers wanted to enjoy their lives now. And for that they came up with a good idea.

And now that they were a family, as a family wanted to continue so came up with a traveling where everyone could have fun as much as possible and to breathe a new air. The boys had been planning on go camping and eventually everyone agreed. It was an activity where they could relax, spend time together and time apart, while so it was a great idea then.

But before they went out in the open just had to get ready.

Jayden and Lauren, was more than clear that they could provide their friends and themselves with transportation they needed, so they would appear cars with their samuraizers. Jayden also was one of the managers to look for a place to camp as far as possible from his city and also where it was quiet and had options of various activities.

Kevin was in charge of listing the things that would be needed for such a trip and supervise everyone to do their part in the trip.

The Gold Ranger Antonio, although he was helping Jayden find a good place, he wanted to make sure to bring his fishing rods and equipment in good condition so that his friends could to accompany him on his fishing.

Emily, Mia and Mike for their part, would be the ones to seek the essential things needed for a few days away from home and with the help of parents, they would complement the needs.

Mia was packing her clothes and personal items in her suitcase when her mother knocking on the door interrupted her room.

"Princess, your friends are here"

"Oh ok, mom. I'll be there in a minute" Mia was quick to put all your things in the suitcase as she drew from her closet the last clothing changes. But half of her packing the yellow ranger knocked and entered in her room.

"Mia, we're waiting for you"

"I know, I know it's just…the last things"

"Mike and I stopped by my parent's apartment, got ready our things, stopped in the grocery shop and we came here as the others, and you're not still ready?"

"I was late sorry, I had to do chores here in my house, Em"

"You alone?"

"Not alone but I'm not counting with five people in my house"

_"Mia! Hurry up!"_ Mike called from the living room _"I'm starving!"_

"Ignored him" Emily rolled her eyes "We haven't eaten yet."

"Then I'm sure my mom will do something about it" Mia said "everybody is here?"

"Yeap. Your parents are very kind for lend us some stuff"

"Yeah, yeah…better help me and put inside those things in the small pocket" She said pointing to a small bag on her bed.

Emily did what she was told and took a small bunch of different things and stared at one in particular. Emily put inside all the things except for the one she got curios. "Mia, is this a pac…"

"Leave it, Emily" The pink ranger snatched a small package from Emily's hand.

"Is that a package of…"

"Not your business" Mia muttered "I'm not asking what you and Mike do, am I?"

Emily shook her head "But really Mia? You and Kevin…"

"Stop it" Mia said firmly

"Ok, but my Mia and my Kevin together…you know, it's weird" Emily gestured

"Imagine what I thought when I found out you were pregnant of Mike"

"Ok" Emily shrugged "Your point"

The yellow ranger walked out from Mia's bedroom once she finished helping Mia and found herself in what looked like a restaurant. Mia's mother had been nice enough to cook a meal for the rangers and now was putting full plates of food on the table.

"Here you go guys. Help yourselves"

"Thank you, Mrs. Watanabe" Mike started at the plate of chicken and took a seat next to Kevin who was already sitting. Jayden and Lauren thanked Mrs. Watanabe too and sat on the table with their friends. Emily sat on the opposite side of Mike, in the side of Antonio and turned to Mia's mom.

"Mrs. Watanabe, where's Terry?"

"Oh, Terry is in his way to college. A new year of school is starting and he needed to come back to his career. It looks like the mess with the Power Rangers is over so my husband is driving him there"

"It'd be good if he'd go with us"

"He wanted it but I think he really needs to come back to school"

"Yeah, good for him" Emily nodded.

"By the way kids, when are you leaving?" Mia's mother said as she looked to Kevin.

"Oh…we're going tomorrow early morning, we want to have everything ready in the day and then start enjoying" The blue ranger said "We're back in three days"

"Well I hope you have a great time" She said with a smile. "And please arrive safe and sound there, kids. be careful and don't…."

"I'm done!"

Mia exclaimed as she dragged her bags for the floor. Kevin got up to help her and then both sat in the table. Mrs. Watanabe scolded Mia for not being ready but then she let the rangers alone in the dining room and went to kitchen to finish the meal.

"A little late, huh?" Antonio raised his eyebrow. "We already packed up everything"

"Sorry, I don't usually am late. But now I'm ready"

"Then, once we finish here, we're going to the Shiba for tomorrow" Jayden said and bit his chicken.


	9. Longer Way

_Note:_ Sorry it took my a while to upload but I was focused in other things. Anyways I'm back. Enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Emily walked to her room to wake up Mike. It was getting late and the green ranger was still laying down in the bed as a sleepy baby. The yellow ranger shook him hard to wake him up to which he responded with a load groan.

"C'mon big bear, it's not time to hibernate!"

"What time is it?" Mie rubbed his eyes

"Late. C'mon Mike, everyone is up already"

The green ranger sat down in bed and took a look around. Emily was changed into comfortable clothes and the room seemed clean too. It was weird because the cleaning was made until noon. "Where are we going?" Seeing the deep frowned on Emily's face, he remembered "Oh yeah, the camping, right?"

"Right" Emily said

"I am not driving there, am I?"

"No" She shook her head. Then she ripped off the blankets of the bed and started to pull Mike out "but you'll have to drive us there if you don't get out of bed now"

"Ok, ok" The green ranger yawned and headed to the bathroom. Emily sighed in relieved and walked to the Kitchen where she found Antonio and Mia preparing snacks for the long trip on the cars. She helped them to pack it and minutes later Lauren and Jayden walked in too.

"Everything's ready" Lauren smiled brightly "We're ready to leave"

"Yeah, just let us finishing this. It's the breakfast we're going to have, okay? As demand of Jayden of not wanting to stop in the way" Antonio stuck out his tongue

"I just don't want to be late" Jayden shrugged his shoulders "and the sooner we get there, the sooner we will have everything ready and we will have more fun"

"That's right" Antonio nodded.

After a few minutes to prepare themselves, the rangers were finally ready. Kevin had in his hands a legal pad where the things needed in the trip would be useful. He was checking the last details with Jayden as the others began to go out the house.

"All I order?" Mia asked Kevin. The blue ranger limited to nod and kept his eyes on the paper. "Ok" she said.

The blue ranger finally looked up and turned to his friends. "Ok we have already divided the car. Lauren, Jayden and Antonio in the first car. Mike, Emily and Mia with me in the second car. Come on, get on"

Everyone agreed excitedly except for Emily who shook her head and hurried inside the house. "I have to go the restroom, please wait"

Kevin huffed and rolled his eyes. "Anyone else needs to go?"

And although it was joked, they all agreed and walked inside the house. Ji who was out also put his hand in Kevin's shoulder. "Be patient"

And now after some minutes of waiting, everyone was in the respective cars.

"Wow, this is easier than driving the Megazord"

Lauren chuckled "C'mon super pilot, just keep going"

In the other car, after making sure for the second time everything was fine, Kevin turned on the car.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes" Mia and Emily answered at the same time but as soon as Kevin touched with his foot the pedal, Mike let out a scream

"WAIT!"

The blue ranger suddenly stopped and the green ranger stormed off the car. Kevin remained settled just as Mia and Emily and seconds later Mike came back.

"What was that?" Kevin asked surprised

Mike lifted his videogame and gestured "I almost forget it"

Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed. He ignored what was happened and made walk.

* * *

_"Lauren we need to stop again" _It was Mia calling for the fifth time to Lauren's phone.

"Again?" Lauren growled "We just stopped half an hour ago"

_"I know but Emily needs to go the restroom. We'll stop in the next rest area"_

Lauren sighed and gave a whimper. It was getting annoying that the yellow ranger needed to stop every half an hour or every hour to go to the restroom or take fresh air. Because of the pregnancy no one had been warned about how handful she could get and if they had known, they wouldn't made such a long trip.

The female red ranger turned to her brother "They're stopping in the next rest area"

"Again?"

"Yeap"

"If we continued stopping every time Emily pleasures, we'll never make it" Antonio said from his seat

"Well, what do we do?" Lauren shrugged "Drop her?"

"That's a great idea" Jayden said playfully "If she's lucky enough a bus driver will pick her up"

When they reached to the stop, Jayden and Kevin stopped the cars. Emily apologized for have to stop again and then she went right to the bathroom.

Neither Kevin nor Mike took time to get off of the car, because it was always the same. Emily took not even five minutes to return so it had no case. But Mia, Lauren, Antonio and Jayden tried to enjoy the view as much as they could.

During the road, at first only there were mountains that were obstructing the sight to not more than rocks and ground but after one hour non-stop, the sight changed to a long and curved highway where the edges of the road was a cliff and a few meters further away from the cliff the shore of the sea could be seen. And if you stayed watching through the window of the car, you got lost in your vague thoughts. Except for the green ranger who never took his eyes off of his game.

Anyway, for Lauren every mile they advanced seemed new one. Didn't matter that the shrubs were the same every meter for her were different.

"Mia, come here" Lauren waved over the pink anger for another picture.

"In the first two stops, this was exciting but now, it's like I've been doing this all my life"

"Don't exaggerate" Lauren smiled. She gave a signal to Antonio to take the photo and both girls smiled.

"Listo, señoritas" Antonio said. He handed the camera to Lauren and took a look around "Other photo with the same background"

A space a little more away from his friends, Jayden reclined on the small fence of the shore of the rest area and was seeing in the distance toward the far from the sea. It was great to be having fun with his friends. It was great to be fighting with his sister about who would sleep in the inflatable mattress and not about who would defend the Earth. There was nothing more he could ask for but...

"Jayden"

Emily pulled him off from his thoughts and he turned around.

"Em, I didn't hear you…"

"Don't be this quiet, Jayden. Please"

"Quiet? No, I'm…uh…I'm not…"

"I know you, Jay. Something is bothering you but this isn't the time. Leave it. We're here for fun and for nothing more, ok? Whatever you're thinking now, forget it."

"Ok" Jayden smiled and nodded. While they walked back to the cars, the red ranger turned to see Emily and placed his hand on her shoulder "Please, be this the last stop. We're already late for stopping to eat and your emergencies"

"It's not my fault" Emily replied "Xandred jr. doesn't want to settle down"

"I don't care who the fault is. Just, we won't stop" He said and directed to the car.


	10. Fate only knows

Note: _So so sorry for not being able to update. I've been very very busy these days. As soon as I healed of my illness I backed to school and High School is getting difficult ( at least for me). So, with homework and personal things I couldn't update. But now I'm going to do all I can to update as soon as possible. But really, sorry guys. _

_Anyways, here is a new chapter so I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"Finally, we finished" Jayden spluttered as he took swiped away the sweater of his forehead. He stretched his back and neck and turned to Mike and Kevin. "Is this really how a tend looks like?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders and Kevin nodded his head "According to the instructions and if we follow them well, this is how it needs to look"

"Doesn't matter how it should or shouldn't seems like" Mike said "While it gives us a roof where to sleep, I think it's great! For you?"

"I guess so" Jayden agreed.

"Yeah, whatever" Kevin sighed and took a seat on one of the chairs they had brought.

Finally the team Samurai had made it to "Sunny Races", or at least it was the name the owner of the place had said as soon as they arrived there. He had selected them a place where they could join a couple of days companied with nature and fresh air so the rangers could forget the troubles they had gotten into.

But when they stepped there, the day was a little hot but fortunately there was a fresh wind running and because Jayden, Mike and Kevin needed to make up a tent were the seven samurai could sleep comfortably, it was a little more than a struggle, this way and that with the ropes and stakes. But finally they could finish it, bringing up the tent. Or an intent of a tent.

"Guys, have you seen Antonio?" Jayden asked looking around him.

"He said he was going with the girls" Kevin answered "They wanted to take a look around and see what else is here"

"Doesn't matter, they're coming" Mike pointed out to the path his fiancé and friends had followed to take a walk. "How's the place? Something to have fun?"

"Fun? This place is freaking awesome!" Antonio threw his arms to the air.

"It's just because they have a lake" Lauren smirked and adjusted the cap she was wearing to protect from the sun "But it's really beautiful"

"And they have something you'll love, Mike" Mia turned to the green ranger

"What is it?" Mike asked

"They have motorcycles"

"Really?! Antonio I agreed with you!" Mike turned to the gold ranger and they started talking about how amazing this time out could be.

So, meanwhile, the others continued talking about the next activities they could do together.

"And Kevin, you're not behind" Emily wrapped her arm around her friend. "They have a swimming pool"

These words were music to him and made it to smile. Kevin scratched the back if his neck "Well, then I..I think we need to try it, right? I mean I can teach you guys if you want how to swim or just play in water"

"Yes, it sounds cool" Mia smiled "And with the beautiful weather….it's going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah" Lauren smiled. She was a little unsecure about the water but the idea of hanging out with friends and has nothing less than fun was great.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Emily said excitedly taking from her bag a towel. "Come on, guys"

"But now?" Jayden frowned "We barely arrived, we should rest at least, relax a lit-…."

"You can relax at home" Emily chuckled and smacked Jayden in the chest with her towel.

"Aw! Well I think so, but…"

"No more buts, let's go"

"Just let us take our things, Em"

Lauren took her bag, just as the others to head to the swimming pool. Antonio when saw his friends saying they were going to swim, growled because he wanted to fish as soon as possible but accepted his friend's suggest. They had many days to leave the place and many days to fish.

As they were walking to the pool, Mike and Emily were discussing some things; Kevin was telling Mia how good teacher he was in water and Antonio was overhearing. So that left Jayden and Lauren walking in the end of the group.

Both siblings were walking in an uncomfortable silence as they think in their heads.

For Lauren, as things took the course, practically life was starting to make sense to her. Although it always had, the sense that she only had was to follow the plan of someone else-his father's plan-but this time it was the opposite because she could do and put her own plan. She decided once and for all forget about what had happened, both with her and her brother, and their friends, and forget not meant to leave it as if nothing had happened, but as something that had already happened. So it was her turn to go ahead and do the best of her. It was her time to have fun and what better than with the people she appreciated.

But Jayden was another story.

Lauren wrapped one arm around him while she carried her bag with the other arm. "Why so silence, Jay?"

Jayden looked to his sister and shook his head "Nothing"

"Perhaps I haven't been with you in a long time but I know something is bothering you. I don't see what it is cause…well, what is it?"

"It's nothing" Jayden assured his sister "I'm fine"

"You're not a good liar. Come on, you can talk to me about anything"

"Nothing, I swear" Jayden shook his shoulders a little to get free of Lauren's arm and she got the hint.

Maybe his brother was frustrated about something and even if Jayden hadn't said a word about anything, Lauren knew what it was.  
He was worried, maybe afraid of what the future would bring to him but she needed to make a sense on Jayden's head. He had to understand that he could not continue thinking the same thing every day, that if it continued only it'd increase his fears and doubts. It was good to have in mind that not everything would be perfect and that not everything would be best, but lock you thinking about something that was not in your disposal handling was a wasting time.

"You know…"Lauren brushed her hair away from her face and looked to her brother "everything's going to be okay. What needs to happened will happen, and what not, not. Simple. I also took a little time find out, I think long trips give you a good time for reflection. Nobody knows what will happen with our lives, nobody. For example, look at them…" She pointed to others "…they also don't know. Emily and Mike are freaked out now, because they never planned anything. And they are fine, just as the others…"

"But..."

"You need to move out, Jayden. Because if you keep your head in something that it's impossible to know, you're going to get mad. And everything happening around you will mean nothing. Let things happen and we'll see what's next"

Jayden nodded "But still…it's…it's kind of scary, you know…" Jayden took a look around and sighed "I was the leader, Lauren. I always made the calls, made the right choices and…chose the next movements. Whatever I did, whatever I led, it was something that would do some consequence in the world. Good or bad…But now… If I choose something, good or bad, it only will benefit me or damage me. The others won't have any problems. The world won't care. Now these are my decisions but for me. For no one else."

"And that's nice, Jay" Lauren smiled warmly "Because that means you're feeling free. You have nothing to worry about. Things will happen, yes, but we need to help them. We're the ones building up our futures and we're going to help it to be better"

"And how to know what's better?"

"You don't know. It's called hope. You only trust in yourself"

Jayden looked down and nodded. He wasn't sure how Lauren had figured it out but if she could, why couldn't he? Maybe if he stopped thinking and stared acting, his doubts would be answered.

"Amigos, ¿vienen o qué?" Antonio said turning to the Red Rangers. "Están muy lejos"

"I think I need to practice my Spanish" Lauren gestured.

"Just, hurry up" Jayden chuckled and ran to his friends.


End file.
